The present invention relates to a suspension and leveling system for a vehicle.
Many vehicles include suspension systems which are controlled by shock absorbers and by leaf springs. In many heavy systems such as found in motor homes, the ride provided by shock absorbers and leaf springs is rough, and not satisfactorily smooth.
It is also desirable with motor homes to be able to level the motor home after it has been parked in a position for use overnight.
Therefore, a primary object of the present invention is the provision of an improved suspension system for a vehicle.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved suspension system which can be adapted to the present suspension systems found in many vehicles.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved suspension system which provides a smooth pneumatic suspension system for supporting the vehicle while it is being driven.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a suspension system which can be adapted to present vehicles by altering or removing the leaf springs currently found on present vehicles.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a suspension system which permits the selective leveling of the device as desired.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a suspension system which includes automatic photo-electric sensors for automatically leveling the system if desired.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a pneumatic air bag suspension system which includes also an accumulator tank for accumulating condensation which occurs within the pneumatic system during increases and decreases of atmospheric pressure.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a pneumatic air bag suspension system which also includes an accumulator tank for increasing the effective volume of air which is compressed within the air bag so as to create a softer suspension.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a suspension system which includes a radius rod for providing horizontal stability to the axle with respect to the vehicle.
A still further object of the present invention is the provision of an air suspension system which is economical to manufacture, efficient in operation and simple to install.